In 2007, statistics show that about 84% of the US population subscribed to a form of wireless mobile phone service. Approximately 6% of automobile drivers admitted to using hand-held phones while driving. The actual number of drivers using wireless devices is likely much greater. Researchers have shown that using mobile phones while driving is four times as likely to get into crashes, and the increased crash risk is similar for hands-free and hand-held phones.
The U.S. Department of Transportation has launched numerous programs and initiatives to reduce traffic-related fatalities and injuries. Many states explicitly prohibit talking, text-messaging or playing video games on hand-held mobile phones while driving. Additionally, a number of states, such as California, have passed laws banning or restricting young drivers (under age 18) from using mobile phones, or other types of mobile devices while driving. However, a recent study in North Carolina finds that teenagers seem to ignore such restrictions. A ban on the use of wireless devices by teenagers while driving was enacted in spring, 2007. The study found that approximately 11% of teenage drivers observed departing 25 high schools were using mobile phones during the two months before the restrictions were enacted, while about 12% of teenage drivers were observed using mobile phones during the five months after the enactment of the restrictions.
Currently, mobile phone usage is no longer limited to making and receiving calls. Both Global Positioning System (GPS) and accelerometer sensors have been widely supported in the next generation of mobile phones (i.e. cell phones, smart phones). For example, both GPS and accelerometer sensors have been equipped in iPhone 3G smart phones from Apple Inc., while 50% of Nokia mobile phones shipped in 2009 will be GPS-enabled.